


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 9: Months

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 9: Months

How many months has it been? Time is all wonky in Pegasus, and with Miko's wandering hands and red, red lips distracting him, he couldn't possibly do the calendar conversions. Blaise figures it really doesn't matter how long it's been since he was last pressed up against another person.

When he finally remembers his manners and begins to reciprocate, his hands mapping Miko's body, he's reminded of Pansy Parkinson - small, delicate - though Pansy was never this enthusiastic. When Miko drops to her knees and opens his trousers, he remembers Millicent Bulstrode.

When Miko takes him in her mouth, he forgets everyone else. Forgets that he prefers boys to girls. And he wonders how he survived six months without sex.


End file.
